


Màn đêm

by kousuke_kun



Series: [YoI Drabbles Project] Side: Eddie [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kousuke_kun/pseuds/kousuke_kun
Summary: Khi Yuuri bị cảm và Victor nhận trách nhiệm chăm sóc cho cậu.





	

Tiếng mưa rả rít ngoài trời đập mạnh vào ô cửa sổ cùng căn phòng tối đen như mực khiến bầu không khí thêm phần u tịch. Tiếng ho khe khẽ cùng tiếng khịt mũi chốc chốc lại vang lên là những âm thanh duy nhất trong căn phòng của cậu hiện giờ. Yuuri bị sốt, sốt rất cao là đằng khác, trong khi mùa giải cậu đã hứa sẽ giành được huy chương vàng sắp đến gần, thật khốn nạn làm sao.

Chui rúc mình bên dưới lớp chăn bông dày cộm vô cùng ấm áp, nhưng những gì cậu cảm giác hiện giờ là từng giọt mồ hôi đang lăn dài trên người mình, nóng và ẩm đến phát kinh. Cậu kiên nhẫn đè lại cái ước muốn được cởi phăng quần áo và lao đến nhà tắm vì cậu thừa biết rằng ngay cả việc đặt chân xuống giường cũng đã khiến đầu óc cậu ong cả lên.

Tiếng chân trần chạy trên hành lang bên ngoài càng lúc càng lớn, nhưng cậu không mấy để tâm đến chuyện đấy, cổ họng cậu đau và rát như thể có lửa trong đó vậy.

"Yuuri, em ổn hơn rồi chứ?" Giọng nói quen thuộc luôn hiện hữu trong những giấc mơ từ thuở thơ ấu của cậu vang lên bên tai, cánh cửa phòng đã bật mở từ khi nào, ánh đèn hành lang hắt vào chiếu sáng một phần cơ thể người con trai đang loay hoay tìm công tắc đèn trong căn phòng tối đen. Mái tóc màu bạc mượt như thể những mảnh lụa đắt tiền đang lấp lánh cùng đôi mắt xanh dương hơi chuyển sang màu ngọc có thể làm say đắm bất cứ cô gái nào trên thế gian. "Yuuri...?"

"Em- khụ.. nghĩ thế..." Khó nhọc khép mắt lại trong một cơn ho nữa vừa kéo đến, dường như quyết định đội mưa vì quên đem ô ngày hôm qua của cậu có vẻ không được sáng suốt cho lắm. "Em xi- khụ khụ... xin lỗi vì buổi tập..."

Bỗng một cái gì đó mát lạnh được đắp lên trán cậu, sự dễ chịu từ vật đó lan truyền xuống làm cho cả cơ thể cậu thả lỏng ra, nhẹ hẫng.

"Giờ không phải là lúc nói chuyện đó, sức khỏe em luôn là ưu tiên trên hết Yuuri à." Bàn tay của Victor dịu dàng trượt xuống một bên má của Yuuri như thể để kiểm tra nhiệt độ, nếu đây là lúc bình thường, có lẽ mặt cậu sẽ đỏ cả lên, nhưng hiện giờ cậu không có tâm trí, ngay cả việc hô hấp cũng trở nên khó nhọc. "Victor..."

"Có lẽ anh nên đi ra quầy thuốc lần nữa, tình trạng của em thật sự không có tiến triển nào cả." Dứt lời thì bàn tay ấy cũng rời đi, người con trai lớn hơn như thể đã ở tư thế sẵn sàng rời đi khi Yuuri trong vô thức cố vươn tay ra để níu lại vạt áo người kia. "Anh chỉ đi trong vòng vài phút thôi mà Yuuri, anh hứa đấy."

Vừa quay mặt đi vừa lấy tay che miệng mình khi một đợt ho khác tiếp tục tràn tới, cậu cố gặng ra từng chữ trong khó nhọc. "Ở lại đi Victor.."

Cậu con trai đang đứng chần chừ một lúc lâu rồi thở dài, nhẹ nhàng nắm lấy bàn tay nóng hổi vì cơn sốt đang níu áo mình kia rồi đan những ngón tay vào nhau. Anh trèo lên giường rồi nằm xuống đối diện với Yuuri, ánh mắt lo lắng xen lẫn trìu mến phản chiếu chỉ mỗi một hình bóng cậu. Khẽ chạm chóp mũi mình vào mũi cậu, anh nói một cách đầy nuông chiều. "Em đang trở nên rất hư đấy Yuuri."

Cậu thích nhất là mỗi khi anh gọi tên cậu, cứ như thể đó là một giai điệu chứ không hẳn là một từ ngữ thông thường, chất giọng êm dịu như thể rót mật vào tai khiến cậu có thể nghe Victor gọi tên mình mãi mà không chán. Mí mắt cậu cứ díu lại khi cảm nhận được hơi ấm thân thuộc cùng một sự bảo vệ vững chắc bao quanh cơ thể tách biệt khỏi tiếng mưa như dội thẳng xuống đất trong màn đêm tăm tối, có lẽ việc này cũng không tệ cho lắm...

**End.**


End file.
